O Diario de Granger
by niniane snape
Summary: O mundo mágico está em guerra, mas a principal batalha a ser vencida está num mundo à parte, assumir certos sentimentos ocultos dentro de nós mesmos. Dois seres opostos, mas com qualidades semelhantes encontram o amor. Primeira fic, antiga...


O DIÁRIO

**Sinopse**: O mundo mágico está em guerra, mas a principal batalha a ser vencida está num mundo à parte, assumir certos sentimentos ocultos dentro de nós mesmos. Dois seres opostos, mas com qualidades semelhantes encontram o amor. Severo sempre fez questão de despertar o ódio nas pessoas, especialmente em Hermione, seu secreto e grande amor, porém tudo muda quando, após uma aula sua aluna esquece o diário...

Beta Reader: Aline Snape, obrigado por betar essa fic. VALEU!

APELO: Pelo amor de Deus, mandem rewiews

O Diário

- Abram o livro de vocês na página 250. Hoje vocês irão preparar a Poção Offidiccus, essa poção é a versão mágica do remédio trouxa, e é usada para picadas de cobras venenosas, porém, a poção na maioria das vezes é dada somente a bruxos mestiços, pois o medicamento trouxa usado em bruxos puro sangue seria letal, por que causa uma infecção sangüinea , acarretando morte instantânea.

Vocês têm 45 minutos para prepará-la. As instruções estão no quadro. Podem começar e fiquem em silêncio.

Severo foi para a bancada e seu olhar passeou pela classe observando os alunos, e como sempre, seu olhar se deteu em Hermione Granger , ela havia se tornado uma beleza estonteante nos últimos 3 anos, era impossível não notar. Alta, esguia, a cintura fina, as pernas bem torneadas, os seios firmes e perfeitos. Simplesmente maravilhosa, parecia uma Deusa. Às vezes ficava imaginado como seria ter aquele corpo cheio de curvas sob o seu, acariciar aquela pele macia...

Um estrondo tirou severo de seus devaneios de forma abrupta. Neville havia derrubado o caldeirão com aquilo que chamava de poção, isso o deixou irritado.

- , menos 50 pontos para grifinoria! É inaceitável que aos 17 anos ainda seja tão desastrado. Comece de novo. O resto da classe continue.

Snape sentiu que estava sendo observado, quando se virou encontrou Hermione olhando-o de forma intensa, seus olhares se cruzaram, ela baixou o olhar e ele pode perceber que ela corava, ele se fez de indiferente e lhe lançou um olhar gélido, voltou para sua mesa, enquanto se perguntava o que ela estava pensando a respeito dele para ter ficado tão corada. Devo estar imaginando coisas, pensou, afinal ela sempre me detestou, ou melhor, odiou, e eu sempre fiz questão de tratá-la com desprezo, não quero nem pensar em qual seria sua reação se descobrisse que eu a amo... ou que tenho pensamentos um tanto eróticos a seu respeito.

Hermione se recriminou. Mas que droga, pensou, toda vez que o vejo tenho que ficar olhando-o como se eu estivesse faminta e ele fosse um apetitoso pedaço de torta de chocolate, o que pensando bem não deixa de ser verdade, a culpa é dele. Deveria ser proibido ser tão lindo, pelo bem da sanidade feminina, ele não é muito sociável, mas tenho certeza que há um bom homem por trás de tanta frieza... bote bom nisso...

Como seria... pare, já com esses pensamentos Hermione Granger. ordenou-se.

De forma automática ela terminou a poção, o professor veio conferir e aquela proximidade a deixou perturbada e... excitada, podia sentir o calor emanar daquele corpo viril e sedutor, aquela sensualidade a punha maluca, e o fato de ele não perceber o quanto era sensual a excitava ainda mais.

Severo estava próximo de Hermione conferindo a poção que como sempre estava perfeita, ele estava tão perto que podia sentir um leve aroma de jasmins vindo de seus cabelos, ele estava ficando excitado como um adolescente ao descobrir os prazeres do sexo, por estar tão perto daquele corpo, que ele tinha certeza devia ser delicioso e certamente era um convite ao pecado e deleite. Ele resolveu afastar-se, antes que seu estado começasse a ficar evidente, foi averiguar outras poções.

Após conferir a poção de todos, dispensou a classe, ficou na sala até a noite e nem sequer percebeu o tempo passar. Quando terminou de corrigir as provas do 3° e 4° anos, dirigiu-se a saída pois estava ficando escuro na sala, porém antes que saísse, o reflexo de um brilho prateado chamou-lhe atenção, notou o que parecia ser um livro de tamanho médio sobre a mesa que Hermione ocupou horas antes. Aproximou-se e viu que o tal livro possuía capa preta, que havia sido bordado em fios de prata . Havia duas inicias gravadas em serigrafia, HG, certamente de Hermione Granger, mas realmente interessante foi o fato de perceber que o livro estava trancado. Curioso...

Ele pegou o livro e se dirigiu aos seus aposentos, perguntando-se o que havia de tão importante naquele livro, a ponto de ter sido trancado e, se tratando de Hermione, com certeza deveria haver um feitiço de proteção nele. Quando chegou, deixou o material de aula na mesa do escritório e subiu para o quarto, deixou o tal livro a cama enquanto tomava uma ducha, depois de banhar-se e se vestir começou a observar o livro detalhadamente, tentou abri-lo com vários encantamentos e finalmente encontrou o contra-feitiço certo e abriu-o.

Ao abri-lo notou que na verdade se tratava de um diário. O bom senso o dizia para devolver o diário à sala e continuar seu trabalho, porém se tratava da mulher que secretamente amava e desejava, queria conhecer a sua vida, saber os seus temores, suas alegrias, aquele diário lhe daria essas informações. Ele pela 1° vez na vida deu razão ao coração, resolveu matar a curiosidade e resolveu ler o que ela havia escrito da última vez, cada palavra o deixou boquiaberto tamanha era sua incredulidade. As folhas recentes datavam a noite anterior e diziam:

É incrível, as peças que o destino prega nas pessoas, e fico pensando... A maioria das pessoas que conheço deseja ter a minha inteligência e bom senso, por onde passo eu desperto o interesse e a admiração, muitos pensam, pelos meus modos afáveis e aparentemente alegre que sou feliz... Tudo engano, nem sempre um sorriso nos lábios significa felicidade no coração, um coração que, aliás, pela 1ª vez não mais me pertence e não mais pertencerá.

Ninguém além de mim e de você diário, sabe que eu daria tudo que tenho e o que não tenho, em troca de pelo menos um sorriso do homem a quem amo. Está cada dia mais difícil, manter a compostura diante de tanta frieza e desprezo.

Deus sabe como eu gostaria que ele me amasse, que me sorrisse ou que pelo menos não me odiasse tanto ou então que eu também pudesse voltar a odiá-lo na mesma intensidade que ele me odeia, afinal qualquer coisa é preferível ao gosto amargo do sofrimento, mas o amor dita suas próprias regras e segue seus próprios caminhos.

Severo Snape representa tudo que eu desprezo, é cruel, vil, egoísta, cínico, mas acima de tudo é o homem que mais amo no mundo, agora com a guerra entre a luz e as trevas em eminência, temo pela vida dele, ninguém sabe até onde a guerra nos levará ou que dores ela nos dará, a Ordem está cada dia mais unida, firme e poderosa, Harry está em constante treinamento para a batalha final, os trouxas estão desconfiados sobre a existência de nosso mundo, os comensais aterrorizam as ruas de Londres, ninguém sabe em quem confiar, além de si mesmas, pois a morte está a espreita em todas as esquinas, o castelo nesse momento possui todos os tipos de magia e encantamentos para manter os alunos em segurança, eu sei que estou sendo egoísta por pensar apenas em meus próprios sentimentos mas neste momento só uma coisa importa: ele.

Após a morte de meus pais, eu não tenho ninguém além de mim mesma, eu o amo muito, tanto que, mesmo que não possa esperar nada dele, eu não suporto pensar em como seria minha vida só em pensar que ele não mais vive.

Maldito Severo Snape que fez amá-lo.

Oh! Merlin, como eu gostaria de não me importar, mas eu me importo, eu o amo acima da minha própria vida e seria capaz de tudo por ele, apesar de saber que me odeia, afinal ele sempre deixou isso claro como cristal, e se descobrisse que a melhor aluno do Hogwarts está apaixonada por ele seria o fim, com aquela frieza no olhar e a ironia no tom de voz ele debocharia de mim e desdenharia o meu amor, eu simplesmente não suportaria ter o coração esmagado como a um inseto, parece uma coisa bastante "clichê", essa coisa aluna apaixonada pelo professor, eu gostaria muito que tudo não passasse de uma paixonete platônica de adolescente, mas é amor, eu sinto isso no meu coração, e esse amor secreto, vai pro túmulo comigo, pois jamais o deixarei saber o que se passa dentro de mim ou os desejos que desperta em meu corpo, ele é o único homem que desejo em minha cama e em minha vida e é também o homem que jamais possuirei.

É difícil aceitar, mas essa é uma verdade com a qual terei de conviver, eu fico pensando, qual seria sua reação ao saber que pensamentos pervertidos se passa pela minha cabeça, apesar de todo amor e da guerra acontecendo lá fora os sonhos envolvendo lençóis amarfanhados, suados e aquele corpo viril e sedutor sobre o meu, me mantém num frenesi sexual, que está me deixando à beira da loucura, afinal apesar de ter apenas 17 anos eu sou uma mulher, uma mulher incompleta é verdade, pois ainda sou virgem, mas isso não é nada que eu não possa resolver, mas mesmo assim eu tenho meus desejos. Eu amo Severo Snape, mas obviamente eu o desejo intensamente e isso vem roubando o meu sossego.

Dentro de 3 meses acontecerá o baile de formatura e eu deixarei o castelo para não mais voltar, mas apesar da distância que nos separara eu sempre o amarei, esteja onde estiver, eu rezarei pela sua vida e para que algum dia ele venha a encontrar a felicidade, sei que ele amou a mãe de Harry e que o detesta por ser parecido com James Potter apesar de possuir os olhos da mãe, é ruim admitir, mas devo considerar, a possibilidade e Snape ainda amar Lílian Evans, apesar de estar morta, ele a amou profundamente e talvez ainda a ame, eu, infelizmente não posso lutar contra um fantasma. A desilusão o tornou amargurado e a amargura o levou a se tornar comensal, mas o arrependimento e o peso da morte sobre seus ombros o trouxe à Luz novamente.

Agora trabalhando como espião de Dumbledore, tenho medo do que possa lhe acontecer durante a batalha, irei partir em breve, e talvez nunca volte... É doloroso pensar que não mais o verei, mas talvez assim eu seja capaz de esquece-lo e seguir meu próprio caminho. Mesmo que no fim do caminho eu só encontre a infelicidade e que dentro de mim haja um coração esmagado pela dor e pelo sofrimento, ainda assim eu o amarei e se ele algum dia encontrar a felicidade novamente, toda minha dor terá valido a pena. A guerra me trouxe muitas dúvidas, medos e incertezas sobre o destino do mundo mágico, sobre o destino dele, sobre o meu destino, dentro de mim há apenas uma certeza: eu o amo muito, mas esse amor é unilateral e mesmo que não fosse seria impossível viver esse amor a essa altura dos acontecimentos, ninguém sabe o que o futuro nos reserva.

Mas enquanto a guerra não acaba o medo de perdê-lo continuará a me atormentar. O meu coração não irá sossegar, há duas noites atrás eu o vi apertando o braço com a marca negra e encaminhar-se para a floresta e aparatar no esconderijo de Voldemort, para atender ao seu chamado. Eu o vi voltar durante a madrugada, quando estava à beira do lago, pois não conseguira dormir, preocupada... Fiquei aliviada quando o vi chegar, como estava escuro e não havia luar eu estava oculta pelas sombras e ele não me viu. Tanta preocupação, drama e romantismo, parece patético, mas o amor unido ao medo da perda nos torna cautelosos e nos deixa tolos e sábios, uma contradição é verdade, porém é assim que as coisas são, como dissera antes, o amor dita as próprias regras e segue seus próprios caminhos.

Severo terminou de ler, aquelas páginas e a incredulidade estava estampada em seu rosto, ele não conseguia acreditar, no que via ou lia, era simplesmente extraordinário, ele jamais poderia imaginar que alguém pudesse amá-lo. Que ela pudesse amá-lo.

Que ironia... Ele pensando que ela o odiava, ele fechou o diário novamente e foi se trocar para descer ao jantar, enquanto se vestia, pensava no que faria. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela o amava, mal sabia ela que a reciprocidade era verdadeira. Agora que descobrira os sentimentos dela, não sabia o que fazer, mas essa novidade mudava tudo e ele simplesmente não podia deixá-la partir. A simples possibilidade de não vê-la nunca mais, era suficiente dolorosa para o seu coração.

Ao sair de seus devaneios, percebeu que já estava no corredor do salão Principal. Encaminhou-se diretamente ao seu lugar e seu olhar foi imediatamente atraído para aquela linda grifinoria que vinha lhe tirando o sono. Aquela carinha de anjo... quem diria que ela andava pensando em sexo... Se ele não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos, jamais acreditaria, ao que parecia aquele rostinho de boa-moça-comportada escondia uma mulher de sangue quente.

Droga, porque eu tinha que ser tão estúpida? Pensou Hermione, mal humorada, onde será que coloquei aquele maldito diário? Se alguém descobre como abri-lo eu serei uma mulher morta. Será que o perdi ou esqueci em algum lugar? Da última vez que o peguei foi durante... Oh! Meu Deus do céu! Meu deusinho do céu, isso tem de ser um pesadelo...

- Hermione, o que foi? Você empalideceu de repente – perguntou Gina – aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está se sentindo bem?

- Não é nada Gina, estou bem, mas agora vou buscar algo que esqueci, com licença. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Gina.

Hermione saiu do salão principal e disparou rumo às marmorras, e não reparou no homem que a seguia, depois de alguns minutos, que mais pareceram horas, ela chegou à sala de aula, onde Snape ensinava poções. Ao entrar foi ao fundo da classe para ver se o diário estava lá, e claro, ele não estava. Quem o teria encontrado? Perguntou-se, o professor não teria reparado... Eu acho.

- Maldição! – praguejou e depois murmurou para si mesma. – Se ele encontrar esse diário e abri-lo será meu fim e ele me odiará mais do que nunca...

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui Srta. Granger? – perguntou uma voz mais do que familiar.

- Vim atrás de algo que pensei ter esquecido aqui, mas não o encontrei, já estou indo para meus aposentos, não mexi em nada. Desculpe. Boa noite professor.

Hermione esperou que ele saísse da porta para que pudesse passar, mas ele não se moveu um milímetro. Ela finalmente levantou o olhar e o encarou. Ele parecia sério como sempre, mas seu olhar não era o mesmo. "Que estranho", pensou. Lentamente ele abriu o casaco e do bolso interno retirou o que parecia ser um livro, estava um pouco escuro e não pode ver bem o que era que ele segurava.

- Era isso que procurava, Srta. Granger? – Perguntou Snape de forma calma.

- Ela respondeu:

- Sim, onde o senhor encontrou? – que pergunta idiota, acrescentou para si mesma em pensamento.

- Aqui mesmo – Ele respondeu de forma suave. – Eu gostaria de conversar com você, a respeito deste diário, ele possui um conteúdo muito interessante, que me chamou muita atenção...

Hermione empalideceu ao ver que o maior segredo de seu coração havia sido descoberto e o medo cedeu lugar à raiva, quando de forma ríspida ela devolveu:

- O senhor por acaso abriu e leu meu diário? Com que direito fez isso? O que pensa que...

As palavras seguintes foram abafadas pelos lábios sedentos que se apossaram dos seus em um beijo ardente, sensual, abrasador... que logo a deixou em chamas, após se recuperar da surpresa, ela resolveu aproveitar o momento, apesar de saber que era loucura, passou os braços por seu pescoço e entreabriu os lábios correspondendo e aprofundando o beijo, sem desgrudar os lábios. Ele saiu do batente e trancou a porta, quando Hermione percebeu ela estava encostada na mesa do professor, ele parou de beijá-la, segurou-a pela cintura e a sentou sobre a mesa, seus olhares se cruzaram e ele percebeu, o desejo intenso anuviando do olhar dela.

Hermione sabia que era loucura, mas estava ardendo de desejo, ela sentia os seios enrijecerem e a umidade entre as coxas, só Deus sabe como ela o desejava.

Ele voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios, que logo desceram para o pescoço enquanto aquelas mãos grandes e habilidosas acariciaram-lhe o corpo latejante, ele começou a desabotoar-lhe a blusa e expor-lhe os seios empinados e duros depois de lançar-lhe um olhar de admiração murmurou:

- Seus seios são lindos. Perfeitos.

Ela ia responder, mas o seu cérebro entrou em curto-circuito quando os lábios dele se apossaram de um de seus mamilos, lambendo-o e mordiscando enquanto acariciava o outro com os dedos. As mãos pareciam adquirir vida própria, ela logo se viu despindo-o.

Severo estava entre as pernas de Hermione, ele a puxou para mais perto apertando-a com lascívia, obrigando-a assim a sentir a extensão de seu desejo. Não se lembrava de haver experimentado por nenhuma outra mulher, tamanha paixão.

Aquele corpo esbelto era tão sensível a seus afagos, a pele tão macia e tentadora, os seios tão perfeitos nas mãos dele... E aquelas mãos pequeninas, suaves e obsequiosas conduziam-no ao paraíso.

Lentamente Severo soltou a fivela que prendia seus cabelos e passou os dedos por eles até fazê-los se soltarem por completo sobre os ombros.

- Você é linda... – sussurrou, sentindo nos dedos o toque sensual dos fios sedosos. Tomou-a, com gesto suave, pela nuca trouxe-a para mais um beijo.

Ele parou abruptamente de beijá-la, olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos de Hermione e murmurou próximo a seus lábios:

- Sei que tudo isso é loucrua, e que eu não deveria fazer isso, mas não posso evitar, não posso mais lutar contra isso, meu amor. Eu a quero Hermione, muito. – pegou-lhe a mão e pressionou-a contra sua ereção.

Tornou a beijá-la e foi diferente de tudo que há haviam experimentado. Era um beijo lento e completo, uma sensual descoberta um do outro.

Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu também quero... há muito tempo. Você está me deixando louca, Severo.

Aquela foi a melhor coisa que ouvira em anos.

Severo ardia de desejo, sofria com aquela ânsia louca de possuí-la, queria enterrar-se nela. Amava-a. Muito. Ele voltou a falar:

- Eu quero muito você – sussurrou.

Com os olhos vidrados de paixão, ela o encarou e engoliu em seco. Então disse: - Sou toda sua, Severo, me ame.

Por um instante Severo, apenas a observou, depois acariciou-lhe o rosto e a fitou nos olhos por longos momentos e entre beijos e carícias, ele a possuiu, e antes que atravessassem os portões do paraíso, murmurou em seu ouvido o quanto a amava.

Usando o pouco de energia que possuía, aparatou em seu quarto.

Hermione se sentia saciada... não, não estava, ela jamais teria o suficiente dele, sempre queria mais, ela estava cansada, o corpo mole e suado, as pálpebras pesadas, porém seus sentidos voltaram com força total ao sentir uma das mãos de Severo nos seus seios, enquanto rolava o corpo por cima dela insinuando-se entre suas pernas, mas apenas um leve roçar, que a estava provocando, mais do que o suportável. Ele começou a beijar-lhe os seios, os seus lábios logo desceram pelo ventre e continuaram descendo... Só então percebeu o que ele pretendia, mas qualquer pretensão de tentar impedi-lo de fazer tal ato desapareceu, ao sentir a língua quente e úmida de Severo no centro de sua feminilidade levando-a ao ápice novamente. Enquanto ainda se recuperava do orgasmo, ele a penetrou lenta e profundamente fazenda-a gritar diante do gozo profundo. Fizeram amor durante toda aquela noite.

Severo rolou para o lado trazendo-a consigo, aconchegou-a em seus braços. Ficaram em silêncio e em poucos minutos ele percebeu, pela respiração regular e pausada que ela havia adormecido, o que era previsível diante da exaustão do esforço físico. Severo se sentia completo, nunca pensara que um dia encontraria a plenitude da vida, no amor, um sentimento que passou a desprezar após a desilusão com Lílian Evans, porém, de forma traiçoeira o sentimento entrou em sua vida novamente; ele se sentia feliz, a vida lhe dava outra chance, e ele não a deixaria escapar... Ele e Hermione combinavam em muitos aspectos, como a inteligência, a sede pelo conhecimento, o interesse pela leitura, agora descobrira o quanto ela podia ser quente na cama... como ele, aliás pela primeira vez ele se sentiu livre, sempre fizera sexo pela necessidade e era apenas um ato simples de satisfação física, mas com Hermione ele se entregou ao momento sem reservas, por quê? Perguntou-se. A resposta veio clara como água cristalina. Amava-a. E isso era o que havia de mais comum e importante entre eles, um amor sincero, muito profundo e para sua total felicidade, recíproco. Ele tomou uma decisão. Não a deixaria partir de Hogwarts. Não a deixaria partir de sua vida. Pediria que se casasse com ele.

Assim que amanhecesse conversariam. Com essa idéia na cabeça e um sorriso de total felicidade a iluminar-lhe o rosto, adormeceu, abraçando a mulher que amava, mais que a própria vida.

NOTA DA AUTORA ² : Bem gente é isso, o resto fica por conta da imaginação de vcs.

Um abraço.


End file.
